


In Turn

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Male Character, Chair Sex, Crack, Cunnilingus, F/M, Het and Slash, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Men Crying, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex toys (referenced), Sexual Fantasy, Temperature Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob (reference)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: From a Boostle prompt I found: One of our boys gets bored and masturbates, fantasizing about each member of the team.





	In Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is set during the "SuperBuddies" (a.k.a. "I can't believe it's not the Justice League") era. So Booster is technically married to Gladys at this point, hence the infidelity tag--even though he's only fantasizing. There is no 'mind cheating' tag, apparently.

Booster Gold reclined in his chair and sighed. Ted was away-he said he'd had to go see Babs- the rest of the team was busy, and L-Ron had threatened to do something to him that he _knew_ was illegal in 23 star systems--at least in Booster's time. So he was bored. Bored, bored, bored. 

He thought about watching some TV but even new shows were like repeats to Booster. He thought about going across the street and bothering Guy but he didn't feel like dodging insults and fists right now. 

He sighed again. 

He finally got up and plodded to the shower, removing his suit and setting it down carefully, then stepping in. He was in the middle of a nice chest lather when he felt something stir below. He glanced down and grinned. He put the soap back on the rack and took a nice grip on himself. Hmmm, what fantasy to use? His thoughts meandered from models and others but kept flicking back to his teammates. At last he decided to let go and...

**Fire** :

Fire was...hot. She was. Sexy, Brazilian, cocky and knew it but with a nice vulnerability underneath. She had a great ass too. Booster knew she'd be wild in bed. Crazy, maybe into bondage or games of some sort. He pictured Bea turning on her flame above him and bringing it close then backing off and pushing an ice cube over the heated skin. He gasped as his cock hardened and gave it a tug. He figured Bea would be the type to want to 'top' and envisioned her peeling off her green clothes and just climbing on and taking him for the ride of his life. Hmm, yeah, that was the ticket. 

And yet...something was missing. He knew sex with Bea would be great but he also thought it might somehow be lacking in some way. With one more tug he turned his mind elsewhere. 

**Sue** :

No, because Sue would never betray Ralph. 

OK---

**Sue and Ralph** :

Booster had never seen the problem with loving or sleeping with both, or was it either?, gender. In his time that sort of thing didn't matter. He'd toned it down when he arrived in the 20th century, knowing how homophobic and closed minded people could be. But he was fine either way. And threesomes? Totally cool. 

He pictured Sue and Ralph in bed with him, Sue directing her husband how to use his Elongated limbs to pleasure Booster to the limit. Sue would kiss him while Ralph would use his Elongated limbs to hold him down and use his Elongated dick to fuck him hard. He stroked his cock while thinking about how deep Ralph would be able to go, how hard he could hammer on his prostate. He licked his wet lips and his breath sped up as he thought about Ralph giving it to him and then, with one hand, fingering Sue, bringing her so close. Elongating those lips and reaching for her 'spot' and--

He gasped and threw himself back under the spray, twisting it to cold to try to calm down. Whoa, that had gotten close! 

After he had calmed down, he turned the water back to warmer. Taking another firm grip he resumed his fantasies. 

**Captain Atom** :

This one was a bit tougher. He and Cap weren't that close and he didn't know a whole lot about the man. He did know he was ex-military though and so he envisioned sort a 'drill sarge' persona and Cap making Booster give him 50 push ups and then suck his cock when it wasn't good enough. 

No, this wasn't doing it for him. 

**Mary Marvel** :

No. Just... _no_. Some things were just too innocent and too fluffy. Besides, Captain Marvel would kill him. 

Moving on. 

**L-Ron** :

Could L-Ron be classified as a sex toy? Still might be disconcerting to have your toy suddenly say something like "ever going to finish, your Boosterificness?". Cross that one off the list as well. 

**Maxwell Lord** :

Well, Max was kinda sexy in a 'corporate CEO' kinda way. He started fantasizing about standing in Max's office, being yelled at for some offense. Max would threaten to throw Booster out of the group. He would plead for another chance saying he'd do _anything_ to stay. 

"Anything, Booster?" 

Max would come around and kiss him hard and push him into a chair and tie his hands with his tie. Max would take off his clothes and just pull Booster's costume down enough to expose his cock. Then Max would lick him up and down on the shaft until he was throbbing. He would leave him, merciless--like an evil villian--in the chair while he would go make a phone call. Yes, still exposed. Finally, he would come back and show Booster a bottle of lube and ask if he wanted to fuck. Booster would be begging and Max would finally lube himself up and then clamber into Booster's lap and just sink right down on his erection. 

Booster tugged on his cock as he envisioned Max rocking up and down in his lap, taking him in. Max would whisper filthy things in his ear as he rode Booster and then, just when Booster would be on the brink, he would pull himself off and step back. Oh, yes, Max would be evil. He would have Booster begging and crying and trying to scoot forward. And then Max would jack himself off and come all over Booster's face. 

Booster waited, thinking that would trigger his own climax, but while it got him hard (well, harder), it didn't do the trick. He jacked himself a little harder and knew he was close but it just. wasn't. happening. 

As the water started to turn colder, he knew what he had to go with. He shut it off, toweled off and went to go lay naked on the bed. He closed his eyes, wrapped his hand around himself again and thought about...

**Blue Beetle** :

"What is this, nap time? I leave and this is what you get up to? Should I get you a blankie?"

Booster smiled but did not open his eyes. He merely turned his face up and spoke. "I missed you. I always miss you when you're not here." He felt the mattress sink beside him, felt the warmth of a strong male body beside him. His smile turned sweet as Ted pressed soft kisses to his face and forehead. 

"I missed you too," Ted murmured and then kissed his lips. His hand slid down Booster's arm and over his abdomen and found the digits locked around his cock. "Mmm, been having a good time without me?"

"Been saving the best for you," Booster promised. 

"Thanks." Ted's hand joined over Booster's and they began to move in unison. As Booster got closer and closer, Ted began to press soft kisses on his skin, all over his body. As he moved down, bending nearly double (thank goodness for superhero abilities to contort!), he spoke. "What do you want, Booster? My hand or my mouth?"

Eyes still closed Booster gasped, "mouth."

Beetle chuckled. "No surprise there," and moved down, pushing both hands aside. He closed his lips over the head and sucked. Booster's hips flew off the bed and Ted used his free hand to push him back down. "The merchandise will be still!"

Booster let out a weak laugh and forced himself to stay where he was. As Beetle sucked on his cock, he felt his impending orgasm rising. "Ted," he groaned out.

"You can hold out a bit longer, Booster."

"Ted," he said again, a bit more emphatically. 

"Michael," came the soft voice, Beetle's mouth hovering just above his cock. Warm puffs of air were coming at him, making him shiver. "For me, Michael."

Booster moaned but held on as Beetle sucked him more and then slipped a finger in his ass. That was it. Booster was coming. When he had control of himself again he said, still without opening his eyes, "sorry." He knew poor Beetle must have had a hard time swallowing and without much warning. 

When there was no answer, Booster opened his eyes and saw no was there. No Beetle. Only his own hand on his now flaccid cock. He closed his eyes against sudden tears and went to mop up, thinking once again how he missed Ted when he wasn't there. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to change/add to the tags. I really tried to make sure to tag everything in this fic, as it's very, well, varied. If I've forgotten to tag something please tell me and I will add it.


End file.
